The Phantom Menace
by BatMoon
Summary: Hawkgirl can not understand who she loves: John or Wally? But Flash is tired, he can not understand ourselves ... However, the invisible enemy threatens the Earth, which is unable to detect even the Martian Manhunter...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hi, this is my first fanfic on the Justice League, which I am madly in love._

_Dear readers, I ask in advance for your forgiveness for the large number of errors in the text, because English is not my native language. However, I am very interested in how you understand this story, so I decided to show it here. I will be glad to any feedback and criticism. If something is unclear, try to explain ..._

_And a little bit about history. Perhaps the actions of fanfic occur after the fifth season of the animated series, but this is AU. In his stories, I try to sustain an atmosphere of animated television series, and not much to go on the original characters of the heroes. But there are exceptions._  
_We hope that you enjoy this fanfic, but if not, I'll try to write better))_

_And of course the Justice League does not belong to me)_

**Watchtower**

He always looked at the stars, always ... How many can remember. But after the Imperials killed his people, he began to look at them more often. Sometimes, in order to withdraw into himself, to go into my thoughts, to find peace in your soul, and sometimes in order to once again feel the loneliness. Because in this universe, he - the only living representative of its people - the Martians, but this did not prevent him find a new home, make friends ...  
And now he was not alone, because he was all for the sake of what it cost to live, all that was worth dying for what, what is worth protecting.  
Once he thought that the Earth will never be his home, but he was wrong.

And the stars ... Such distant and at the same time so close, mysterious and unique. Why do they exist, why there is life? He often asked himself this question, especially in these times, when ordinary mortal danger threatening the planet Earth, and now, his native home, but the answer always was, only one - we live in order to live and suffer. But then, what is death, if life - suffering? Perhaps the death - there is freedom from suffering, but the only surviving hunter from Mars did not believe ...

- J'onn?

The voice he recognized immediately. He did not need to turn around and open your eyes to realize that stood near the entrance to the central hall of the Watchtower tall man dressed as a bat, watching him for a long time.

Batman. Always calm and collected, smart and agile. His enemies feared and hated, but friends do not always feed him sympathy. But both sides can not not respect him: one as a cunning opponent who does not know fear, others as a reliable and faithful friend, who can be trusted, not only their lives, but also any secret - everybody knows Batman is able to keep secrets.  
However, despite the fact that Dark Knight was secretive, never exhibited his emotions show, one does not admit to a close at the same time, he remained an indispensable member of the League of Justice, as its brain and the second leader after Superman. And this man without a hint of emotion, from the first days of dating has always aroused J'onn a sincere respect and friendship with the Martian proud of him. J'onn a deep breath and walked out of meditation, turning to Batman. His eyes glowed red Martian calm.

- Yes, Batman ...

- Any news on the Superman?

- A couple of minutes ago, I went with him on bond. Mission accomplished. He flies home.

- Good thing the rest?

- Green Lantern and Hawkgirl on one of the planets in the class X, they have everything under control. Will soon return. Wonder Woman and Flash on Earth.

- Well. If anyone need me, you know where to find me, J'onn.

Martian nodded thoughtfully, watching as Batman disappears into the yellow light of the teleport, after selecting a destination - Gotham City, and quietly sighed. He was alone again. Dzh'onn routinely closed his eyes again and went into a trance. He needed to relax, need to understand yourself ...  
Look more at the stars did not want to. Justice League has long dealt with the Imperials, but apart from these, the League was full of other enemies. However, at this moment, the Martian did not feel any threat to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**  
_Well, once I decided to show on this site its history,  
I must also reveal some of its secrets.  
Let's begin, perhaps, with the title. The Phantom Menace.  
Yes, my story is so called because I could not pick something more original.  
Yes, I love Star Wars, but not Kserron Lord Emperor Palpatine, and Wally West is not Luke Skywalker * smile *  
At least I hope so.  
While it may be "invisible threat" would sound better ...  
In any case, thank you first leave comment * wink *_

_I apologize for the traditionally error in the text, because I was very difficult to translate into English my native language.  
And this chapter ... It was written a long and painful, but it was difficult to translate some names ...  
In any case, enjoy guys and do not forget to comment!_

**Uninvited guests from the planet Erdor.**

A cold, lifeless, empty space at all times attracted the mankind as the object of intense scientific interest, because a lot of concealed unsolved mysteries.

People are always interested in the question: Are they alone in the universe and whether there is another, extraterrestrial life?  
But now, at the age of high technology and constantly evolving progress of people know - they are not alone.  
Alien spaceships and mysterious aliens from space have long ceased to be a myth, but, alas, not all aliens flew to Earth with a peaceful purpose. Most of these were aggressive invaders, thirsting universal rule, but thanks to the heroic activities of the League of Justice, the Earth could "sleep" peacefully.

For the main advantage of the League - Watchtower - superhero headquarters was built in Earth orbit for money millionaire Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, equipped with the latest technology, clock watching the space-time warning of the dangers of heroes.

But sometimes, even the Watchtower was powerless against the well-disguised threat, such as erdorian ship invisible.

While the earth peacefully rotated around its axis, as usual alternating day and night, the atmosphere hovered over her unusual type spacecraft.

The unusual vehicle was manifested in his invisibility, and in its external appearance. If earthlings can see this construction now, they would compare its shape with an elongated ellipse with a metallic glow bright red stripes on the sides of the body.

The ship was painted in black: no emblems and insignia, as the birthplace of this remarkable spacecraft was a gray, cold and impersonal planet Erdor that exists for many thousands of light years from our solar system.

Erdorian led a hidden life in the truest sense of the word, because their planet has the same unique property of invisibility, which its inhabitants themselves. Therefore, very few beings in the universe knew of its existence and use of this erdorian. Those who revealed their secret has long been destroyed, because erdorian did not need any allies or rivals.

As intelligent beings, erdorian were unique inventors and the most powerful telepaths. In order to maintain their existence they had to eat. Powered energy, no matter what kind - positive or negative of any other creatures.

However, the energy they used not only for food but also to create a more powerful advanced weapons.

Weapons having the ability to subdue the speed of light.  
Erdorian believe: the one in whose hands power over speed - master of the universe, for without movement life is impossible.

Having such a weapon, they plan to reshape the space by their standards, and then, finally, they got the chance. They found something that could help create a high-powered accelerator light. And this power belonged to the Earth.

Erdorian never attacked openly, preferring to thoroughly examine the combat capability of the enemy, because they themselves were physically underdeveloped. But their strength lay elsewhere: in their unique brain that was able to immediately solve the complex equation, which you can imagine.  
And now the ship erdorian scanned the Earth, providing the necessary information chief erdorian troops - Lord Kserron.

Near Kserron was one of the best scientists Erdor - Noarron. That he was involved in the creation of high-powered accelerator, the light and now carefully studying the data provided by the computer.

- The scanning process is completed, my lord, - said Noarron fairly rubbing his hands.

- Well, report on the results Noarron.

Kserron looked thoughtfully at the stars, quietly standing at the window of a huge, hands folded on his chest. His face was completely hidden under the hood. Quite tall and slim figure was tightly wrapped erdorian in a cloak of black.

However, both dressed all inhabitants of the planet - the invisible. But the distinguishing feature of Kserron other than the title of Lord, were its bright red eyes and white flame instead of the pupils.

It seemed as commander in chief does not care what's going around, but it just seemed ... And Noarron well knew it.

- We have found that searched, my lord, but before this power is in our hands, we will need to deal with the main protection of the Earth - the Justice League.

- Well, - said slowly Kserron – that, we know about this league?

- League of the great family of superheroes created the Earth, who have vowed to defend their home planet from various evils.

Superhero - endowed with extraordinary physical abilities and, consequently, the most powerful and energy needed to power our being, which it sends to the accomplishment of feats for the common good.

On Earth, most superheroes are ordinary people, such as: Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. But as there are beings from other planets: Superman, Hawkgirl, Martian Hunter with ...

- A hunter from Mars? I thought all the Martians were destroyed by our former imperial rivals.

- That's right, my lord. But it managed to escape. That he later destroyed the Imperials, he had called together to help these heroes.

- So, our enemy is not only strong physically, but among them there is a telepath ... Noarron, immediately blocks of our telepathic channels ... Martian does not need to know about us.

- Already done, my lord.

- Excellent. But what are you talking about us the necessary power?

- The source of her - one of the superheroes, my lord. His name is Flash - the fastest man on Earth. We were able to scan the flash and put it in our special device - a spy, which will monitor all movements of Rider, fixing his speed, but will also gradually gather his energy to our energy storage.

- Excellent. I think once all the energy will flash at us, we can easily settle accounts with the League, because our super-power accelerator light will be ready ...

- Yes, my lord.

- Hmm, if Flash is not out of control ... Well, well, great job, Noarron. I personally see to it that no one on earth knew about our plans. You can be free.

Noarron nodded and hurried off to hide in the lab, leaving Lord Kserron alone. Today, his mission was accomplished.

The scientist gave a satisfied glance at the energy storage and smiled. The device is properly doing his job ...

**The ****Earth**

He ran faster than the wind, faster than lightning, the speed of light. He deftly maneuvered between cars passing by and stopped for a second.  
Now he was in New York and ran across the Brooklyn Bridge. Quickly passing the bridge of bright scarlet band, visible only bystanders, ran on.  
If your speed is comparable to the speed of light, if you are young, cheerful and full of energy, it's not a problem for you to run around all the states of the United States, say, thirty minutes.  
Here are just at the moment flash could not enjoy life.

Recently, the League came over too much work: accident, invaders from outer space, personal enemies. Heroes is so bogged down in an endless struggle that their own life was no longer worried. But ...

But Flash is tired. And now he fled just in order to distract himself from gloomy thoughts, and not because someone had to be rescued.

All that's enough! He was tired of all this, as it were incredible as it sounds. And perhaps he should talk to Superman about the holiday ...

Hero abrupt halt near a nice-looking cafe with a funny name "Bon-Bon" and quickly went inside. After a specific jog he always wanted to eat. Its super - fast metabolism worked like clockwork. But today the fastest man alive on Earth had no particular appetite.

Flash has ordered a couple of hamburgers and drink and plopped down in a vacant table near the window. For a table that was located in front of his own, were two nice girls. Both giggled shyly, feebly when the flash telling them: "Hi!" Silence, buried at his plate. The girls stared in bewilderment at the gloomy hero, confusion exchanging glances with each other. Typically, Flash was a much more friendly and talkative. But apparently, something is going wrong with it ... The girls wisely decided to leave the hero alone, alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Flash sighed. It may be that at any other time he would be willing to flirt with these nice girls, but not today.  
Today, he just could not enjoy life, because ...  
No, I do not think about it now.  
He thought that to cope with this, but it was too hard ...

He reluctantly took a sip of a cocktail of plastic tubes and gloomy stare out the window.

Passed by a pretty woman with a young boy, who, seeing him, happily waved to him, but he only smiled weakly in response. But once he liked to be in the spotlight. Signing autographs for young children, pose in front of reporters, flirting with cute girls playing team-mates, or just talk ...  
Once upon a time, but not now.

Now it was too painful to see the happy mother and child ...  
Maybe he should talk about it with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl?  
Maybe, but they were never interested in his personal life ...

What they can advise him? In the end, he never thought that so hard to transfer the meeting with his own father ...  
Oh, my God, how he missed his friends. Especially for Hawkgirl.  
Shayera ... They have always had a special relationship ...

Here are just friends is not always regarded him seriously. It is for them only a child. Although in reality it is just a mask.

Flash wearily rubbed his temples and his feet. It was time to flee. The next town, which he wanted to visit was the Metropolis - the city of Superman.

Flash would like to see the way to the Metropolis, to help him get rid of dark thoughts, he just wanted to relax and not think about anything ... But upon arrival in the city he calls J'onn and the teleport him to the Watchtower ...

With these thoughts flash out of the cafe, and not having finished second burger, and at full speed, pulled to the Metropolis.

But as soon as he was near, he was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light strikes the sky pillar of sparks, flash, felt a sudden weakness, lost consciousness ...  
However, for a few moments before this nasty event, he still managed to send a signal J'onn.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
First, many thanks to those who added this fanfic to your list of favorite stories. Frankly, I did not expect that someone interested in my work. Still, nice when you read, is not it? Plus there is an incentive to continue to write more. So, I am very grateful for this, guys!  
Second, J'Onn Yoda and J'Onn Vader Better World, a sort of humorous Association, plus a play on words.  
Yes, I love the episode of the League under the name "Better World" is almost to fanaticism, and I love Star Wars. But Star Trek is not my favorite. Please do not beat me for it.  
Anyway, this is the third chapter and it promises to be not too long. But at the weekend, I promise to update the fanfic and make the next chapter longer, barring anything unforeseen ...  
So, read and comment!

Watchtower.

J'Onn carefully studied the message that you just received from the Green Lantern, barely touching the touch screen computer with your fingertips. After each touch in front of his eyes instantly flashed bright blue large letters. These letters, in turn, evolved into the text by removing the face Martian fancy glare that made it gray - green skin even more vibrant and luminous.

Sometimes Flash joked about it, often calling J'Onn Martian Yoda or Vader Better World (unless Martian standing in the shadows and blue light from the letters did not fall on him). J'Onn, of course, had no idea that it meant the young hero at these strange nicknames, but his intuition: Vader Better World - not the best compliment. Yes, he may very well remember the Lords of Justice and the death of their Flash ...

And, of course, he did not want something like that happened in his world. Because after the death of the Scarlet Speedster, Lords began to seek justice at any cost, and it ultimately brought them to mind. They wanted to get an ideal world with ideal laws and procedures, but the result is a victim of its own utopian ideas ...

Eyll.  
Blue Planet class (X). Tenth of Fomalhaut.  
Location: The constellation of the Southern Fish.  
90% of the surface of the planet's crust consists of mountains with eternal snow-capped peaks. Also, there are ice caves, which form a kind of maze.  
The planet has three natural satellites: Kordar, Ion, and Lane.  
Eyll has an atmosphere similar to Earth.  
Meanwhile, on planet sparse vegetation, but, despite this, the planet is rich in minerals.  
The main threat: space pirates and smugglers.  
The mission is made to protect the planet.  
Coordinates return: Eyll - Watchtower.  
Signature of Sender: Green Lantern, HawkGirl, Vixen.

A pleasant half-light of the central hall and the soft glow of monitors is always reassuring J'Onn, but loneliness - depressed.  
Green Lantern and HawkGirl never were his close friends, but it still took them as a family ...  
J'Onn quickly took position back and erased the message, copy it to your "Completed mission."  
Well, Green Lantern and HawkGirl is about to return, leaving the Vixen on the planet Oa, but he still tries to activate the "Sentinel", which is scheduled to replace Batman's "Arrow of Justice."  
But thoughts were interrupted by the sudden Martian message:

Coordinates return: Metropolis - The Watchtower.  
Signature of Sender: Flash.  
Urgency: immediately.

J'Onn received signal, and immediately rushed to the teleporter to meet the Flash, because he felt that something was wrong. And, it seems, is not in vain.  
As soon as the Martian Manhunter was next to the teleporter, a bright flash of white light, like a ball, threw the unconscious hero to his feet. And just at that instant profit Green Lantern and HawkGirl.

- Flash!  
Jon Stewart immediately rushed to the other senseless, barely having time to get off with a square platform.

- What happened to him, J'Onn?  
Alarmed by the voice of Shayera, echoed from the metal walls of the tower, and she was one moment near the Green Lantern.

J'Onn saw how she was nervous, looking at the lifeless body of another wide-eyed and clutching in his hand a metal mace hand. Yes, he could understand it. Flash was for her as a brother. More precisely, for all of them.  
He smiled reassuringly Hawkgirl, and then Wally leaned over to check his pulse.

- I do not know Shayera. Flash called me a couple of minutes ago and then spit out the teleporter his body. He is alive, just unconscious ...

Meanwhile, bent over flush Green Lantern slapped in the face of high-speed unconscious in an attempt to revive him.

- Hey, man, do not be silly, you know, I do not like such jokes.

- Maybe he needs medical help?  
Tangarian suggested.

Shayera struggled to keep himself in hand, trying not to betray his true feelings for speed, but could not. Because the last time she ever thought about it. Or they thought it was caused by only a longing for him? ..  
Yes, she missed Wally Eyll on the planet. And not only there. She had long noticed that hard to tolerate separation from him.  
Wally ...  
It is possible that she loves him not as a brother. But it will never admit it even to herself.  
And yet it is hoped that it will not J'Onn. She knows that the Martian Manhunter cannot read her mind, but he's a good empathy. And this knowledge makes her to be careful, but ...  
The last mission on the planet Eyll performed with the Green Lantern, finally convinced her that she feels for him a warm and friendly feeling, does not intersect with love ...

Yes, once it naively believed that she loved him, but now everything has changed.  
Or she got confused ...  
Shayera shook her head and breathed deeply, trying to calm down, but it is not especially helpful. Maybe she's just tired ...  
- GL?  
Flash faint voice surprised her. She immediately wanted to pulverize those who dared to attack him.  
- Yes, the guy?  
John was still kneeling beside Wally and tightly clutched in his hand palm. Shayera sighed with relief when she saw a flash with a soft groan, sat down and blinked a few times. Wally does not seem to expect to see them right away. She smiled.  
- Shayera, John? It's true you or I sleep?  
His voice was quiet. He still felt weak from nowhere, and who had taken a terrible headache.  
What happened in Metropolis?  
Wally remember absolutely nothing ... While there, he remembered, as arrived in the city and some of the events up to this point, and then - nothing. Memory erased though. In addition, his legs ached badly ...  
- It really is WE, the guy - Green Lantern smiled and finally allowed himself to his feet. - We Shayera just arrived from the planet Eyll, and then a surprise. That you wanted to know what happened.  
He patiently listened John, Wally shrugged helplessly, squeeze out a pitiful smile. He did not know how to explain the sudden your friends fainted.  
- I'm glad you're back, folks, but I really do not know what was going on ...  
- Do you really not know? - Tangarian asked incredulously.  
The case of Wally seemed to her more than strange. But it seems that John did not think so, and the Martian was too calm. Usually the first sensed danger, thanks to his telepathic gift.  
- I do not know ... - Repeated embarrassment Flash.  
Wally was really glad that Shayera care. Even if she does not believe him. But as he proved it to her?  
- He ran, stumbled, fell, woke up - Amnesia? - John snorted, sympathetically patting on the shoulder, Wally, who stared at him incredulously. Usually, Green Lantern is extremely serious, calm, and even severe. Maybe he still woke up in another reality? However, from the urgent need to laugh it off as usual, saved Shayera.  
- John! - Sincerely troubled her, smiling rewarding good Green Lantern cuffs.  
- God, Shayera, I'm only joking! - That innocently stared at her friend, but, nevertheless, hastened to get rid of the smile.  
- Perhaps, - sighed, Wally, who was not disposed to jokes, strange as it may sound. - In any case, a surveillance camera Watchtower had to fix it. What do you say, J'Onn?  
- All the way. I just check the record, - said the Martian, without the shadow of a smile. - And it looks like it was a fireball.  
- What? - At the same time said Shayera and Flash.  
Jon Stewart raised an eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Oh, the hours of two o'clock, and I try to write something sensible ...  
In any case, this new chapter. And I honestly tried to fix the errors.  
I hope you can read this, and I will be grateful to you for criticism.  
Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Quotes are difficult ... * smile *

«All the way. I just check the record,» said the Martian, without the shadow of a smile. «And it looks like it was a fireball.»

«What?» At the same time said Shayera and Flash.  
Jon Stewart raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
«Ball lightning without thunder and rain?»  
«They come in all weathers, John» has noticed Shayera. « At least, this is where I come from.»  
«Yes, there are» confirmed Wally, who at that time managed to get up off the floor, with J'Onn. «There are people who have seen a fireball in the sun.»

Wally did not like the lightning, but he must have known about them. In the end - all, only because he got the power of lightning speeds and became Flash.  
And this incident happened to him in the lab of his uncle.  
However, when Wally became personally acquainted with the lightning, his uncle Barry was not. Because he went to the movies with Aunt Iris, but Wally wanted to play a scientist, because he always loved chemistry. And besides, Uncle Barry trusted him.  
So, Wally was planning to hold an innocent experiment, but two special tubes with reagents immediately diverted him from this idea. Because one of these tubes, was a bright red liquid in the other - a bright yellow powder. Wally had not seen them before. And why is not my uncle told him about them? However, next to the tubes lay a piece of paper on which the hand of his uncle Barry was written: "Do not touch!"  
Yeah, maybe, Wally was too curious, but how could he know that it was at that moment struck by lightning in the lab?  
It was painful. It is very painful. Also hazardous chemicals, is not the best company for lightning.  
As a result, Wally was afraid of thunderstorms. Because even when flush, he did not know how lightning can affect it. Can he lose the ability, or just die? Anyway, he tried not to run in a thunderstorm, but ironically most of the missions, in which he participated from the beginning took an undesirable turn. With thunder and lightning, who loved to Shayera.  
«And it looks like you're one of them, Flash,» smiled John.  
Wally snorted, but did not have time to respond. Because suddenly in the Watchtower there was an alarm, which caused, him to jump up on the spot.  
_

«J'Onn what's going on?» Wally struggled to shout an alarm while trying to keep a balance, because the Watchtower for no reason at the beginning mercilessly shake. Martian hovered a few feet above his head Wally, adopting the pose "lotus", but did not hear his question, being completely focused on the problem. Wally is immediately determined that this same problem was similar to an external attack the Watchtower, because there are no giant robots are not currently fired power wall-suffering staff. In general, it was obvious, and from that Wally did not feel at ease. Because now, they were in space, not on planet Earth.

Anyway, Wally did not relish being thrown into a vacuum without a spacesuit or without the shield of Green Lantern. Because John was busy flying reflected in it and Shayera objects, creating a green shield with a ring.

However, it would be better they were attacked by steel giants, because then they would know what to expect from them, and they could only guess. Is the host Watchtower banal out of order?

Some questions and no answers ...

« O-ooh! » Wally still managed to lose balance and is quite sensitive to face J'Onn, who had just landed on the floor beside him, suggesting that the shaking has stopped. «Thanks for a soft landing, J'Onn ...»

«Be kind, put your shoes on my face, Flash!» J'Onn said irritably, trying to pull off his adhering to his teammate.  
J'Onn could easily seep through the floor, thereby allowing himself, to get rid of Wally, but somehow, he could not do so because the drop in Flash would not be soft at this time. A skinny guy, and so got today ...

«Sorry! »

Wally was embarrassed and quickly removed his hands from the waist Hunter, using a temporary lull.

But the Watchtower shook again and this time stronger than before.

Just got to his feet and did not expect that Wally, was thrown sharply to the control panel. It is strongly hit his head on the dashboard, and before losing consciousness is seen as the Green Lantern tries to get to the emergency button ...

«All registered foreign headquarters in the heart! Disturbed area of tranquility! All unauthorized objects to leave the room! Countdown begins, aimed at cleaning up unwanted objects!  
10 ..., 9, 8, 7 ...»

Wally came to his senses after a few seconds. However, the tense atmosphere that prevailed for some time in the Central Hall has not changed.  
Suddenly, above him he saw a pale face Shayera, who anxiously watched him.

God, how he was glad to see it!  
At this point, even the voice of Batman steel, every second, notifying them of the destruction of some sort of unauthorized sites, went by the wayside.

«Are you okay?»  
She asked, helping him to rise from the floor.

Wally nodded, slightly wincing in pain and in spite of a lousy mood, bright smile. «Sometimes better.»  
Shayera does not need to know about his meeting with his father. In the end - all this applies only to him. Yes, and not worry about ball lightning. However, he still wanted to forget about their family problems so why not have fun?

«All unauthorized objects to leave the room! I begin the countdown, aimed at cleaning up unwanted objects!  
... 6, 5, 4 ...»

«My mother, Green Lamp!» In the hearts of the Green Lantern oath, when the Watchtower shaken once again. Stewart did not stay on his feet and landed with all the fluff straight to the fifth spot. «The Eyll was not so hot! It seems that panic button did not work. »

«What other unauthorized objects?» HawkGirl muttered, for the umpteenth time that day, picking up the mace on the floor rubbing his bruised and unhappy side. During the shaking Shayera did not have time to take off the ceiling of the Watchtower as J'Onn and now her whole body was covered with bruises and abrasions. «The Eyll was colder than blazes!»

«Tell it to the Dark Mice, Shay» Grimly joked Wally. «It looks like its security program has decided to make us a target.»

Shayera only snorted and spread its wings angrily, muttering something to himself in his own language. Wally somehow decided that this was something tangarian oath, which was addressed to Batman. Then Wally saw from one wing of a few feathers flew down Shayera, and she winced.  
He knew that such a procedure a bit painful for her, because its wings are very real. And casually pulled out a pen brings the same pain as the plucked hairs from the head of any man. But at the moment it looks nice on the angelic. Here are unlikely to Shayera be glad if he will tell her about it.  
And he does not want to risk it.

«I feel like a plucked chicken,» yet she murmured, tracing with regret at how easy weightless feathers fell to the floor.

«You're too good for a plucked chicken,» John smiled and gently put his arm around her waist Shayera. «What's wrong with computer, J'Onn? It seems that shaking has stopped.»

«Yes, but you just look at this mess,» Shayera muttered, darkly dilapidated looking hall. «Clark is unlikely to be happy ...»

«Yes, but even more happy to be the one who will have to clean up all this garbage,» Wally muttered, kicking, hitting him under the feet of a piece of plastic.

«This is our new development with Batman,» Martian Manhunter said calmly, intently staring at the blinking endlessly distorted information screens multiple monitors. «Improved security system - "Local".»

«I suppose it has not arranged a date with a fireball?»

Glumly asked Wally, who was not pleased to see Shayera in the arms of John.

« 3,2,1,0! Activate blasters! »

«Honestly, this should not be,» J'Onn muttered, barely having time to rebound from flying straight at him bright red laser beam.

Wally's eyes instantly became wide.

«J'Onn, remind me to smoke a bat out of his cave, when we get out of here alive! I will kill this big-eared genius!»

**Erdorian ship.**

Noarron a few minutes ago to cancel the command, code-named "earthly virus-spy" and now thoughtfully looked at the (e)-hologram, their appearance reminiscent of the finest standard screen LCD monitors with the Earth.  
Erdorian frowning, despite the fact that he specifically created the virus successfully entered into the system host the League Watchtower and crawled to and from it, thus giving the opportunity to learn more about the scientist abilities Green Lantern, HawkGirl, Martian, and of course Flash ...  
But now the thought Noarron revolved only around the personality of John Stewart, the current Green Lantern of Earth, or more precisely around the ring of power Green Lantern, which he had ...  
Noarron nervously twirled in the hands of a ball of energy, just received through the Energy Stacker flash of energy, while he is actively fleeing from multiple laser beams, mercilessly scorching at anything that moves ...  
Noarron clearly annoyed with himself.  
How could he miss such important information, when read out Lord Kserronu first dossier on the Justice League? Yes it should have been immediately alerted the mere mention of the name Green Lantern ...  
Great minds! Thank outer space, they cut off time telepathic channels ...  
The truth is not yet known, the spiritual force of the owner of the ring, but if the channels are closed, one way or another, it will affect the mind of John Stewart. Another thing, if Stewart does not file an influence ...  
Green Lantern Power Ring - a wonderful invention of the universe and Noarron long wanted to get at least one ...  
As far as he knew the scientist: each had a Green Lantern power ring, through which he could create everything you could imagine. The strength of the ring depends on the strength of will of its owner: the greater strength of will, the stronger and more effective the ring. However, as you know - nothing lasts forever. Even the mighty Green Lantern artifact need to be charged from the main source of green energy ...  
But if this ring is in the hands of Noarron, he would have found a way to make it a truly invincible. Only one erdorian willpower could break this artifact ...  
However, the ring of power are good and worth thinking about it ...  
And perhaps Lord Kserron is not yet aware of the ring. Let it spends on the Martian forces.  
Meanwhile, the thoughtfulness of the scientist brought a sharp squeak of Energy Stacker, which reported that only your problem.  
Scientific cursed and pulled out the device has a ball of pure energy Flash, which is slightly quivering and shimmering rainbow on his hands, threw into the air bluish lightning.  
And the ball is clearly different from the first.  
Great minds, what does it mean?  
Noarron raised an eyebrow in surprise and stared at the screen. Scientists have shown that he has missed something very important.


	5. Chapter 5

Watchtower.

"What happened here?"

Batman has just arrived in the Watchtower on urgent call Martian ManHunter stared puzzled torn hell than the main computer control panel and no less spectacular failure in the main hall, whose walls were full of steel numerous "burns", which left the laser beams. In addition, the air smelled of nasty burnt wires and insulation, the floor sparkled different-sized fragments of art, furniture and iron, and the visibility of the smoke clouds. Sure, it all pointed to the fact that recently the Watchtower was attacked ...

Gazing thoughtfully at the former battlefield, Batman is slightly raised an eyebrow and carefully jumped from the platform the teleport to the floor. However, under his right boot immediately something snapped. He bent down to take a closer look at what it is, and squinted with displeasure after learning in the mangled piece of metal not so long ago they constructed a blaster.

Dark Night, Superman would know how much money he spent on weapons alone Towers! And all of the latest technology!  
No, Batman has never felt sorry for the money, which he always had with a vengeance, but he was sorry for the technique, which he loved, being a technical genius. And with these featured blasters and so it is hardship, while creating and buying necessary for their creation of expensive materials, which was not easy to find ...

Raising his now useless gun from the floor, went to Batman and Green Lantern Martian in the worst mood. But they paid no attention to his appearance, as well as to his question no attention, continuing to delve into the concentration of the remote control.

J'Onn, what happened here?" - Patiently repeated the question he was trying to analyze the situation.

"Our latest development -" Local "out of order, Bruce," - said the Martian, continuing to tinker with the panel.

"What was the reason?" - Batman sighed, knowing full well that might be too hasty with the activation of this program.

"The cause is not established yet, but apparently there was a failure in the system because the panel has fallen into a fireball," - said J'Onn.

"Fireball! .." - Batman frowned, trying to figure out where in the Watchtower could take up a fireball, but still cause for this failure in the alarm system ...  
I do not Luthor is involved in all this? No, I can not have it. Luthor behind bars. If only temporarily, but behind bars. And besides, he had to give the floor to the League that it temporarily stops its criminal activities. Want to be released ahead of schedule - to sit and shut up. In this sense, Luthor can be trusted ... Or make an appearance.

However, it seems, J'Onn not going to tell him anything right now - too busy repairing the computer. Apparently, the damage is too severe, and indeed that it is now without his help they can not do without. But he has thoroughly tested this program and therefore an enemy of any object should be destroyed ...

"Hey, Bats! - It is barely noticeable shudder to hear the greeting Wally West, who had just pulled up next to a heap of scrap in the hands of all, clearly intending to send it to a recovery, but never reaching it. - "I think you forgot to connect to their" hours "lightning rod. And you say that in my head the wind... ".

After a crazy, "Local" suddenly shut down, Shayera and Wally immediately set about restoring the central hall, barely having time to enjoy a successful end. However, Wally has not regained consciousness after the shooting blasters: on his left shoulder sported a healthy and deep scratches, which was delayed from the time of its receipt, but never lasted ... On a more minor injuries, he just was not paying attention - the usual thing. Yes, and that he would scratch just did not notice, because if it had not begun to hurt the hand ...

"Zips randomly do not belong here" - Batman coldly, ignoring a wide smile younger teammate. - "I have personally struggled with this program for two days and I know well," Local "knows his business!".

"And are you seriously believe in the genius of its one hundred percent, Bats? Do you believe that he never wrong? "- The smile vanished from the face of Wally as suddenly as it came.

Coldness "Bat" has always irritated him, but in most cases he tried to ignore it, turning everything into a joke. And here are idiotic, and blasters Plus, indifference and lack of humor on the part of the Dark Knight ... No, Wally, of course knew that the Bats and the humor is not compatible, but that once in a lifetime Bat may be a little more human? Even the GL is not as callous as the Bat, and in fact a former sailor ...

Sudden tiredness felt a wave of Wall viscous wave, causing him to wonder this fact. Strange ... After all, he never gets tired ... Such emotions as anger and frustration, this is not typical of the solar character Wally, were now with him. Where from? .. Depression ... But he wanted to forget ...

"Nobody is perfect, Flash" - Batman said calmly, though a very harsh tone is usually a friendly teammate of his surprise. - "But you have to check. Perhaps you are too hasty conclusions. "

"So he shoveled their garbage!" - Wally patience came to an end and he threw at the feet of a pile of scrap mate dumbfounded. - "All that's enough!"

And the lightning flew from the room.

Green Lantern, Shayera and J'Onn tried not to interfere in the conflict flared up suddenly, silently watching the two "heroes of the occasion," but the act was struck and Wally. And once he was gone, they silently exchanged glances with each other. A Green Lantern whispered:

"Damn! He has a tantrum ... ".

"Childish", - stated the Batman.

"Okay" - Shayera sighed, looking at him angrily. - "You could be with him more leniently."

Of course, the Flash and Batman, as the heavens and the earth. She always knew it. They are often quarreling with each other, that's just Wally did not take all this abuse seriously. Now, Wally was not myself. To be honest, she had never seen him so angry ...

"I am not obliged to fuss with it" - emphatically snapped Dark Knight, hands folded on his chest. - "You know, it is high time to grow up."

"It was not easy without us" - she growled. Of course, as soon as she has not guessed this before? Wally missed they, which is why he now broke. - "John and I were on the Eyll, Superman and Diana - on a mission, well, you're always busy and J'Onn ...".  
"Stop it, Shayera" - Batman has examined the control panel the host computer and is no longer paid any attention to it. - J'Onn? .  
"She's right," - said J'Onn, winking Shayer.  
"Thank you, J'Onn , - she giggled - "At least someone here has a heart ...".

Erdorian ship.

Noarron turned off egologramm and smiled.  
People are too emotional. And it will eventually destroy them.  
But do not underestimate the enemy.  
Erdoriane never had the physical strength, their advantage in the other ...  
Well, you should proceed with caution.  
Either way, Green Lantern is associated with the Guardians of the Universe, and if they somehow find themselves, this will be known Wardens ...  
This extra problems ...  
How knew Noarron, Lord Kserron not planned in the near future to fight against the Sentinels ...  
In the coming days, in that no matter what they need to get the Speed Force of The Flash and then the universe in their hands ...  
Two balls of pure energy of The Flash - too little. Only twenty percent of one hundred ...  
Well, it is necessary to get the Scarlet Speedster run, but so that none of the members of the League not to arouse suspicion ...  
However, this is the work of the Lord Kserron.  
Eyes of Noarron twinkled cunningly in twilight in the laboratory, and his slender fingers gently touched the soft keyboard ...


End file.
